


Smother

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: Regrets take time to become everlasting, irreversible. Bernie runs against time through a storm that leaves her at Serena's door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The pouring rain nearly drowned the sound of the faint knock. Time would have been consulted had wine not made the hour irrelevant. A lock was released, a door opened without a shadow of a doubt that would have been in attendance had it been _any_ other day.

 _Unrequited_.

The seemingly premature, _feasibly_ _presumptuous_ , unguarded demonstration of affection had left her _raw_ , feeling _reckless_ , craving something that would destroy her before nesting its weight on the other woman’s shoulders – _permanently_.

A thought tainted by alcohol, but a thought nevertheless. Yearning for wreckage delivered by hands that would ultimately become hers – guilt that would have her _lifelong take it to the grave_ grudges tasting of caramel.

Half full and half empty, a single drop from going astray, from breaking a balance that found faltering roots in the numbness of the mind no longer playing gate-keeper to the awakening of the senses.

 _Bernie_.

The sky seemed to have _disintegrated_ on her, to have _swallowed_ her whole. She was soaked to the bone, her posture murmuring tales of harsh edges lost to the unrelenting embrace of falling water. She stood as victim of a storm born within her – the merging of cause and consequence.

 _Oh Bernie_.

The words destined with dissolving her existence into trivial indifference, the ones coercing her tongue at the dismissive turn of the back, fell into oblivion, _vanished_ as if never been – the same fate as the text messages that had too soon after birth lost track of place under the scrutiny of the attentive backspace.

Instinct reached for tense fists that at once became undone under the inebriating assurance of the gesture. Uncertain ends complied with steps conquering time and space with overpowering ease.

 _Want_.

Skilled hands exploring soaked fabric seeking freedom. Frozen limbs blindly following lead, regaining and _reclaiming_ consciousness at every bared inch – _goosebumps_.

“ _Serena_ …”

A whisper, a plea, a prayer.. _._ _desire_.

Overlooked lyrics flourished in the breathless tone. Concern might have set the beat, but fingertips were now swaying to their own tune, on their own accord.

Serena had been so focused on getting the other woman out of her clothes as to avoid hypothermia that she had missed the possible implications of her actions. She now roused, as if from a trance, taking a step back that still led her forward.

In front of her, illuminated by the fire that had been keeping company to her lonesome despair, stood a pale constellation of scars – some evident on her exposed skin, others buried in brown eyes that seemed to recognize the meaning, the _purpose_ , of _everything_ , in her own.

 _Silence_.

Under the attentive care of the flame, wood succumbed to promises of gentle consumption. An ethereal glow breaking the darkness of the storm with a blush the color of _longing_ , endless distances revealed to be but a breath away.

 _Courage_.

Serena’s hand found the side of Bernie’s face. The elegance of the gesture, as if a step from a routine long ago memorized to perfection, caught them both by surprise.

Gazes absorbed in one another, _expectant_. Fingertips traced lines from cheek to jaw, down the side of the neck, over collar bones, _daringly_. As if perusing a map of a treasure thought forever lost, a treasure upon which lives depended, _theirs_ , seconds were dwelled to exhaustion.

Bernie closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly as Serena’s fingers shyly delineated tender breasts. A low moan escaped her throat as lips parted under skillful, _worshipping_ , touch. 

Serena kept her eyes wide open, reveling in the unrelenting yielding of control, in bearing witness to a whole new spectrum _becoming_ in her. She watched, enthralled, _intoxicated_.

Lower lip by then residing captive to her teeth, one of Bernie’s hands intuitively, _indulgently_ , came to meet Serena’s on her chest, intertwining their fingers as she led them down her stomach.

 _Almost_ became too much, became _unbearable_.

Serena retracted and Bernie’s eyes immediately shot open, pupils dilated beyond urge, beyond _hunger_.

Serena swallowed at the sight before hesitantly reaching for the edges of her tank top, taking the time to acknowledge the fabric’s texture before pulling it over her head.

The veil of confusion, of _guilt_ , that had for a moment taken over the blonde’s expression was quickly replaced by one of utter devotion – ephemeral eternities bestowed upon each and every inch of bare skin, of uncharted territory.

Impossibly close but not yet touching, Bernie leaned over slightly, nuzzling Serena’s neck before bringing her lips to her ear.

“I want you.”

She sealed the testimony with a kiss – a vow, an _oath_ , that surpassed the purely sexual, the kingdom of their _undeniable sexual chemistry_ but a piece to a puzzle as immense as the universe.

At last bodies came, _melted,_ together under the sound of breaking thunder.

Light in the dark.

Meant to be.

One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ames78's fault. I was told I _had_ to write it. Mind you, I don't always do what I'm told, but at the time there were no fries and I needed to entertain myself with something. I almost drowned.


End file.
